


Closed Timelike Curve

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [59]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spell Failure, Time Travel, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Caroline's with her friends, losing a fight with some witches. The next she's in Klaus' bed but he's not even a little bit happy to see her. Because he's convinced that she's been dead for 27 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Timelike Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Four of klarolineauweek. AU: Timeshift.

**Closed Timelike Curve**

**(Prompt: time travel! Caroline is accidentally sent to the future by the latest big bad and requests help from future!klaus to get back to present time. Rated T).**

It became clear – quickly, alarmingly super _crystal_ clear – that they were seriously outgunned. The latest threat to Mystic Falls – some sort of freaky cult of white eyed weirdos who seemed to think that the town had something they needed to become immortal (but a good kind of immortal? Not the blood drinking kind. Caroline honestly wasn't clear on the details). Bonnie had been knocked out, a blast of a witch's power sending her hurtling across the room and into a wall. She'd landed in a crumpled heap, blood darkening her hair. Caroline had seen red, and bared her fangs. Let out a noise of fury. Torn from her throat it was a rough _animalistic_ sound. She'd charged, her rage making her reckless.

Stupid. So freaking stupid.

Another witch had come out from nowhere (and Caroline was going to shove something pointy through Damon's eyeball for his half ass recon) palm raised and chanting. Caroline's muscles locked, her chest constricting, and she'd been dragged across the room. She heard Enzo's hoarse shout, but she couldn't turn to face him. Magic lifted her aloft and a low buzzing sound filled her ears. It grew louder, and louder, the pitch increasing and she squeezed her eyes shut because it _hurt_.

The witches drew nearer, all three of them. The pressure around her ramped up and Caroline could barely breathe, felt like her bones were being ground to dust inside her skin. Her mouth opened and she felt herself scream, the hoarse tear of it making her wince.

But Caroline couldn't actually _hear_ it, couldn't hear _anything_. For a moment she could breathe, finally. But she didn't have time to be relieved, could barely manage to peel her eyes open. She tried to fight through the agony her body was suffering, wanted to check on her friends.

She doesn't get the chance. The pain is gone, but she still felt like she was floating, the room around her weirdly insubstantial seeming. Almost flickering, like she was watching it on an old TV with bad reception.

And then there was _nothing_.

* * *

But only for a moment.

Caroline's eyes fly open and once again she's deprived of air, her lungs burning. There's a hand around her throat, and someone's on top of her. Someone male, and naked, a lean body pinning her down. She panics, tries to thrash, to fight. But she's easily held down, so much weaker than whoever has her in their grasp. She struggles to focus, her wild eyes landing on a face. She half expects a smirk, icy blue eyes. But the pair that peer down at her are darker a darker shade, burning, with a depth of rage she's never been on the receiving end of, despite their rocky past.

Last she'd heard Klaus was in New Orleans, dealing with some serious Jerry Springer drama. Why is he here, looking like he wants to tear her head off?

She tries to form his name, her lips shaping the syllables weakly. She feels her eyes prickle, and begin to water. Klaus grits out a curse, sounding disgusted, but his iron grip loosens the smallest amount. "Who are you?" he demands.

The small stream of air she manages to suck in burns, and she swallows with great difficulty. Caroline wants to snap back something witty, a sharp stab of betrayal making her shaky, and ask if he's forgotten her so easily. But she can only barely manage to choke out, "C-C-Caroline." It hurts, that she has to, and she blinks furiously to keep the tears at bay.

The noise Klaus makes is feral, his face changes, and she freezes underneath him, watching his double fangs warily. He speaks in a low tone, dangerous and barely controlled, "Try again, sweetheart. Caroline died twenty-seven years ago. I personally dealt with the witches who ended her. I'd thought I'd seen the last of their coven, stamped out any straggler's pathetic ideas of vengeance. But it seems that's not the case." His thumb strokes her jaw, a mockery of a lover's caress, "If you're a good girl, and help me find whoever made you look like her, I'll kill you quickly."

Caroline goes still, mind going racing at his words. Her hands fly to clutch at him, needing an anchor, her nails digging in to his forearms. "What?" she croaks, " _Dead_? I'm not _dead_ , Klaus."

He draws back, a flicker of something like doubt softening his eyes. But his hold remains punishing, "You're not Caroline either. There's no other side, no way to get her back. Yet, at least."

"Yeah, because I didn't die!" she exclaims, words spilling out frantically. "The witches did something to me, some freaky levitation chanting thing. I felt like I was being put through a meat grinder and then poof! Nothing." Caroline pauses, breathing deeply, now that Klaus' hand has loosened enough to allow her to do so properly. It hits her then, something he'd said, "Twenty-seven years?! Seriously?"

Klaus sighs, his gaze calculating. "It's entirely possible I'm going to regret this," he mutters. She feels his hand cupping her jaw, then a quick jerk.

Followed by nothing, once again.

* * *

Caroline awakens, for the second time, _incredibly_ pissed. In less pain, which you'd think would be a bonus. Until you realized that you were in a creepy dank _dungeon_.

She rolls into a sitting position, wincing as she cracks her neck. Glances across the room, to where Klaus is leaning against the wall watching her carefully. "Do you remember who I am this time?" she asks testily. "Or do we have to go through that whole song and dance again? At least you're wearing pants this time."

He barely reacts, beyond a small switch of his lips, "I think I'm allowed to dress how I see fit in the privacy of my own bed, love. You were the one who invaded it."

Caroline sends him a cold smile, pitches her voice sugar sweet and mocking, "Guess I'm just lucky you were alone. That would have been an awkward threesome."

Klaus expression remains unreadable, her dig brushed off. "It really is a remarkable approximation. It's a pity I'll have to kill the witch who engineered it, should it prove false. They've got real talent."

Caroline leans forward, her hands curling around the edge of the cot she's on. "It's not an approximation," she spits. "My name is Caroline Forbes. I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia in October of 1992. I met you officially on my 18th birthday because you'd tried to have me killed. Really didn't improve my first impression of you, which was murderous _psycho_ , which I made that time you turned my boyfriend into your hybrid slave."

But Klaus dismisses her words, "All things that wouldn't have been difficult to uncover, with a little careful digging."

Caroline throws her hands up, surging to her feet, "Oh my god. Do you want me to recite a conversation? Something just between us? Rome, Paris, Tokyo. Ring any bells? Magellan, who must have had some serious patience if he really was your friend. Because you're an infuriating asshat! Or, I know, how about I tell you about that scar on chest? The mole on your hip. I licked it when my hand was around your cock, remember? Or is that not proof enough? Have you been spreading that around? Because I know I kept the details to myself."

She's stalked forward, while she ranted, her hands reaching out to grip the bars. Klaus looks momentarily stricken, as close to bewildered as she's ever seen him, before his careful mask of boredom falls back into place. He remains unmoved, makes no motion to free her. "It's not possible," he says, though he sounds less sure.

Caroline lets her head rest on the bars with a groan, "Did you see a body? Do I have a tombstone somewhere? Do you send tacky flowers every once in a while?"

He shakes his head, "There was a fire. It drove your friends out of the house. Destroyed half the town. There was nothing of Caroline left to bury."

"Because I wasn't dead!" Caroline insists. It's the closest she's come to stomping her feet since she was a child, but she's so incredibly frustrated. She takes a deep breath, tries to sound reasonable, "Klaus, come on. The witches did something to me. Sent me here. I don't know why. But you can find someone to send me back, right? And I'll be out of your hair."

The suggestion does the opposite of what she'd intended, his expression going thunderous, "In all my centuries on earth, all the odd and impossible things I've seen and heard and done, I've never heard so much as a whisper that suggests time travel's a possibility. So logically, that would lead me to believe that it's not."

Caroline snorts, "Yeah, says the guy whose sperm miraculously started working after 'all his centuries.' Where is the little ankle biter these days?"

"Nonexistent," Klaus clips out. "As it always was. Which is precisely my point, sweetheart. That proved to be a lie. A rather elaborate one, but the goal behind it was common enough. It's most complimentary, don't you think? Such planning and care all for me. But it's always for naught. All these witches thinking they can best me, and yet one never has. Oh, they've won a skirmish or two, but that's it. Honestly, it's surprising they've not died out as a race, with their complete lack of common sense."

Caroline blinks, shocked at the information. "And that's what you think this is? Another attack?"

Klaus pushes off from the wall, shrugging, his nonchalance grating on her already frayed nerves, "Perhaps not a direct one. It may just be a distraction technique. We shall see. The Bennett witch is en route. She'll be here tomorrow, and we'll attempt to sort this mess out."

He leaves without another word, his footsteps ascending the stairs quickly. Caroline's teeth grind together, her hands shaking the bars forcefully. They don't budge, because of course Klaus' dungeon would be top of the line and sturdy. Caroline lets out a frustrated cry. "You'd better be planning on feeding me!" she shouts, knowing Klaus can hear her.

There's no answer, not that she'd expected one. Klaus seems determined to play this cold, distant and calculating. And maybe she gets that. If he'd taken pains to exterminate a pile of witches to avenge her that means that he'd been hit hard by her death. Mourned her. Her popping up was likely a lot to take in.

Still, didn't make her feel better about her current state. Caroline flops down on the cot, her hands clenched into tight fists as she quivers in anger and exasperation, tries to calm herself.

There were bright sides here. Little glimmers of hope. He'd sent for Bonnie, and surely Bonnie would _know_ her? Caroline tells herself that she only has to hold on for a little while.

Then she can punch Klaus' stupid face for not believing her. She'd never manage it normally but Caroline's pretty sure that snapping her neck and dumping her in a cell earned her a free shot.

Caroline huffs, trying to get comfortable. Quickly grows bored and considers shouting a request for a freaking book or something. But her stubbornness wins out, her pride refusing to allow her to ask for anything.

A distraction comes, in the form of a selection of blood bags is delivered by a dark haired vampire shortly, after Klaus had left. She takes the B+ and drinks it all in one go, the lingering soreness in her throat immediately eased.

So maybe she won't punch Klaus as _hard_ as she can.

But she's still totally punching him.


End file.
